


Shine Bright

by Jhewi_king16



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Klance (Voltron) - Freeform, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shallura (Voltron) - Freeform, Shunk (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team Voltron Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhewi_king16/pseuds/Jhewi_king16
Summary: Keith, a child of the stars, falls for Lance, the boy from the ocean, and longs to be with him. Somehow, he gets the chance to. Will our hero’s take the flying leap towards victory? Or crash and burn straight into the ground?





	Shine Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my very first chapter, and I came up with idea in my sleep deprived state and somehow wrote the first chapters to this and a mermaid story somehow pretty good considering it was roughly 4:00am on a school night... yeah that wasn’t fun. So since this is sort of an introduction chapter it’s pretty short but they will be longer later on I promise. But anyways this is my first Voltron fic and I’ve been dying to write one but just haven’t been able to yet. So hopefully I’ll be able to post somewhat consistently. Anyways, let’s get on with the story, hope you guys enjoy it!

This is the story of two worlds, separated by space, together since the beginning of time. And it all started with the ocean and the stars. The starry night sky in its never ending beauty was helplessly in love with the comically oblivious ocean. The sky tried sending gifts to the ocean, to show its love in the most spectacular ways possible. Asteroids, meteor showers, eclipses, northern lights and so much more. The ocean, wanting to repay the stars for their gifts, tried to give them something too. And wasn't it one of the best gifts in the world. It was life. 

 

Life sprung up from the oceans fingertips, swirling and dazzling the stars in every way imaginable. The sky was enthralled by the ocean’s creation, but they yearned to be with their love in person, like the humans that the ocean had created for the stars to love and watch. But it was not to be. The stars could never truly be with their loved one, at least not in human form. Never to touch, to hold, to love the ocean as they so wished.

 

The starry sky was in agony, try as they might, they were never to truly be with their love, the ocean. For thousands of years the stars and the ocean yearned to be with one another, secretly longing for their loved one and constantly sending and creating gifts for the other as a way of compensating for the loss of them.

 

As the millennia passed the stars grew to care for the humans and all of the life that the ocean had created, as if they were their own. But the stars longed for something of their own creation too, and not just spectacular shows but something else. Something real. Something tangible. So, they decided to follow in the footsteps of the ocean, their love, and create life too. But this was different. This life they had created held the stars and galaxies in their eyes, if one looked close enough, one could see the light of living and dying stars, supernovas and asteroids danced around in their eyes. The utter blackness of space consumed their hair. The stars named the child, this beautiful, glowing child, Keith. And on that day, the stars grew to love another, their new child.

 

Keith, just like the stars, began to love the humans that they constantly watched over, along with the ocean, for the ocean had created another life similar to Keith. A boy named Lance. Lance, being the ocean’s child, had eyes the color of the rolling sea, icy blue to the green waters of the Caribbean to the murky navy blue of the deepest depths. 

 

Keith began to fall, and fall hard for the boy with the ocean eyes down below. But soon he became frustrated, for he did not know how to reach his love. Keith gazed down at the boy Lance, longing to be with him and wishing that he somehow could. The stars watched their boy grow older and with each passing moment grow more and more infatuated with the ocean’s son. And one day, the stars decided to show him how to reach the world of the humans. The world that held Lance.


End file.
